Kage Baby
by Nova trinity
Summary: What will Naruto and Gaara do when a baby is left on their doorstep? Chaos will soon follow... My first fic, so please R/R... Rated M now added a lemon/lime. Epilogue added!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer.... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did it would be a Shonen-ai!

Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Damn it…." he mumbled as he found a pair of shorts and put them on, "Why is it that I am the one that heard the door."

"Are you complaining?" the red head teased , he was still under the blankets and his eyes were still half closed from being woken up a few minutes ago.

"Never." Naruto leaned over and kissed his lover.

"Hurry up and get rid of whoever is at the door." Gaara purred. "Then you can come back to bed."

"Just don't fall asleep again."

"I couldn't help it that Temari made me late." Gaara sighed.

"Yeah…. I guess I will forgive you this one time." Naruto smiled as he walked out of the room.

He loved Gaara and ever since he admitted it, he had pursued the fifth Kazekage till he claimed him last month. It was a shock to find out that Gaara felt the same way and now they were spending as much time together as they possibly could together. No one knew of their relationship yet except for Kankuro and Kiba, Naruto knew that no one would really mind, however, he wanted Gaara all to himself for a little while at least.

The knocking on the door had ended. "That's odd…" Naruto mumbled. He was thinking it had been his imagination, however when he opened the door, and saw a basket with a couple blankets in it, he knew that it had been real. "What the hell…" Peering down at the basket, he was startled when the blankets moved slightly. In his mind he was thinking of all the possibility's, well only one way to find out what it was, gently he lifted the blanket and gazed down at the sleeping infant. "Hmmm…." He mumbled as he gently put the blanket over the infant.

Standing up he looked around the area. No one lived close for about a mile in either direction, so he wondered who's kid it was. Scratching his blond head, he went back into the house.

Gaara would know what to do. He went back to the room and climbed into the bed next to his lover and cuddled up to him.

"So…." Gaara said.

"Hmm?" Naruto felt the tension of the past couple of months begin to leave his body, like it always did when Gaara was near.

"Who was at the door?" Gaara was running his pale fingers through Naruto's hair.

"Oh that was just a baby in a basket." Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

Pale fingers clenched Naruto's hair, pulling slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, though I wonder who would leave a baby here."

Nails dug into Naruto's scalp now. "What the hell?"

Gaara jumped up out of bed in his naked glory, hurriedly he pulled on his Kazekage robe and ran out of the room, leaving a bewildered Naruto staring after him.

Sighing, Naruto got up out of bed and followed, Gaara was carrying the basket inside the small collage. "Hmm…" Naruto sat down on the sofa next to Gaara and watched as the red haired man lifted the blanket to reveal the tiny infant. The infant had one fist in its mouth and was suckling it. "Is he trying to eat his hand?"

Gaara smiled at Naruto and said, "No, I think he's hungry."

"Hmm.. What does a baby eat?"

"They drink milk."

"Want me to get him some?"

"Do you have baby milk?"

"No." Naruto sighed, "I guess I will need to make a trip into Konoha, is their anything else I will need?"

Gaara glanced over at the blond ninja, "Let me make a list." He handed the basket to Naruto, "Keep an eye on the baby."

The basket was placed on Naruto's lap, it wasn't heavy, yet Naruto felt the weight of the situation hit him fully causing the basket to seem to weigh a ton. Who the hell would leave a baby on somebody's porch in the middle of no where? The parents of the infant must be going through some hard times.

For the first time, he fully gazed at the little tyke. His hand gently cupped the baby's soft brown hair, while his thumb traced the tiny face. He had never thought about having kids, and yet here he was feeling a strange pang in his heart for this tiny infant. A strange emotion urged him to pick up the baby, awkwardly he did. Cradling him in his arms. Not once did the baby wake up, he just nestled into the curve of Naruto's body as if he belonged their.

Gaara sat down next to Naruto and smiled, it was a deeply moving image to Gaara, he had wanted a child, however when he realized that he would never be able to have one when he had fallen in love with Naruto, he was determined to accept it. As it was, Naruto was "child" enough for him.

"Here's the list." Gaara reluctantly broke his train of thought from imagining a happy family with said baby and Naruto. All it would do was reinforce the fact that two guys who love each other will never be able to have a "normal" family.

Naruto handed the baby to Gaara and took the paper, "Let me go change, then I will leave." he kissed Gaara on the forehead.

It took all of two minutes for Naruto to change clothes. Before he left, he kissed Gaara again, he loved the feel of Gaara's mouth, the way his lips felt silky smooth, were parted slightly and the taste of Gaara on them. It was like a drug, and he was addicted to it more than he had ever thought he could be.

"Hurry back."

"With you here, you know I will." Naruto said as he left.

It wasn't far to the twenty four hour convenience store, it was on the edge of town. Naruto just hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with Neji who owned the store. He respected the other Ninja, however he didn't feel as if he should tell Neji about Gaara and the baby just yet.

Fate was laughing at him as Naruto entered the store and saw Neji right away.

"Naruto, how are you?"

"Hmm… O.K. I guess."

"So what can I get for you tonight?"

"I have a list."

"Well if you need any help, let me know."

Naruto walked away and felt Neji's gaze follow him. He went up and down the aisles searching till he found all the items. It was a good thing that Gaara had thought about adding little details such as quantity, size, what have you, otherwise Naruto would have not known what to buy.

Neji's eyes widened at the sight of all the baby things on the counter in front of Naruto. "What's all this for?"

"Gaara and I have a baby."….. 'Oh….My…..God!' Naruto thought did I just say that?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is part 2... Green Day's songs Before the Lobotomy and 21 Guns was my inspiration on part of this, I think those songs sums up Gaara fairly well. At least before Naruto changed him. Also this part in the story is more serious, I thought I would give more insight into the relationship between Gaara and Naruto. And yes I am a Gaara fan, also a fan of Neji, I think Naruto would be better off without Sasuke in his life. Enough about my thoughts though…

Arigato to all those who marked this as a favorite.

If you didn't realize, this is a yaoi so if you don't like it please don't read it. I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto and Gaara would be lovers.

xxxxxxxx

Naruto blinked his eyes, still stunned that he had said that… Glancing at Neji, he could see the shock before Neji composed his features to reveal no emotion. To Naruto, it looked as if Neji were dead.

"You mean you and Gaara are a couple?"

Why did Naruto always tell Neji the truth? Maybe it was his eyes… to Naruto, Neji's eyes could see right through him. "Hmm… Yeah."

"So you two have a baby? When did this happen?"

"Well the baby isn't ours exactly. We just found it on my porch."

Naruto could tell Neji was hiding his emotions, and the young blond ninja wondered why.

"You need to find out who its parents are. You can't keep it."

"We know that." It was news to Naruto, "I was planning on just taking care of him for now."

"O.K. I'll be by in the morning to help you. You can let the Kazekage handle the baby while you and I find out."

"Hmm…" Naruto thought that it would be ok. "Let me talk to Gaara about it first."

Naruto almost missed the agitation in Neji's eyes before he could look impassive once more. "Fine." Neji said, "Now go."

"Promise not to tell anyone about Gaara?"

Neji smiled slightly, "Sure. I promise, as long as you want me to keep quiet about you and your lover, I will."

Wondering why Neji would smile about that, he said, "Well yeah…. Thanks Neji."

As Naruto was leaving the convenience store carrying the baby items, he heard Neji say, "See you in the morning."

Absently Naruto waved before heading away.

When Naruto got home, Gaara was still holding the baby who was beginning to cry. It was not a full blown baby scream, just a little whimpering.

"Thank goodness," Gaara handed the baby to Naruto once Naruto had put the items down. "Here hold him while I fix his milk."

Naruto cuddled the baby to him while watching Gaara, "Neji knows."

"What?"

"Neji knows."

"What does Neji know?"

"Everything." Naruto looked away thinking Gaara would be upset.

"Oh. Well O.K."

Naruto looked at Gaara and could see that he wasn't upset. "He said we need to find the parents."

"I know. I was wondering how we should go about doing that."

"Neji said he would help me look tomorrow."

Naruto could feel Gaara's eyes on him so he turned around to face his lover, the famous grin on Naruto's face, Gaara looked thoughtful for a moment before he softly smiled at Naruto. "Fine."

Within a few minutes, the milk was ready.

"What do you mean I can feed him?"

"You just hold him like you are and put the bottle to his mouth, he will do the rest." Gaara explained.

"Hmmm…" Naruto did as he was told. Sure enough the baby latched on to the bottle and began to make soft baby noises while drinking the milk. "I didn't know baby's were so noisy with their feeding."

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Honestly me neither."

They were sitting on the sofa, cuddled together while watching the baby drink.

"So what are Temari and Kankuro doing?"

"Temari came here to visit with Shikamaru. That's why it took me so long, she thinks I am still in Suna. Kankuro is handling things at home. Can you believe he made a puppet of me?"

Naruto chuckled, "If Temari finds out he is going to be in trouble."

"When Temari finds out." Gaara took the bottle and placed it on the coffee table. He then picked up the infant and placed him to his shoulder and started to rub the baby's back in soothing circular motions.

Naruto looked at Gaara as if he were crazy, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"You have to burp the baby, otherwise they get air in their belly and then you get a cranky baby that throws up on you."

"How the hell do you know so much about baby's? You're the youngest."

"I have wanted a kid since you taught me what love was when we were young, so I would observe people."

"Hmm…" Naruto looked away, feeling guilty, "Sorry that you can't have one."

Gaara glanced over at Naruto and smiled. "I don't mind really. I have you."

Not sure what to say, Naruto picked up the bottle and handed it to Gaara after the baby burped. "I never thought about having kids."

To Naruto, Gaara looked good holding and feeding the baby. He knew that Gaara would make a good parent. A little doubt was planted in Naruto and a seed of guilt. Maybe he was being selfish in being with the cute red headed Kazekage, he should let Gaara find a nice girl, settle down and have a ton of kids.

As if Gaara was reading Naruto's mind, he leaned closer to the young sage and kissed him. "All I want is you."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara and placed his head on his shoulder. Neither one speaking while the baby finished the bottle of milk.

"Dreams, laughter, love…." Gaara softly spoke, "Without you, I would have none of it. I would still be the psycho I was when I was a kid."

"I didn't do anything," Naruto blushed.

"We need to find somewhere the baby can sleep." Gaara changed the subject. Knowing that neither one of them wished to bring up all the things in the past. He was just glad that Naruto finally came to his senses and realized they were meant to be together. You can run from fate, yet it will eventually find you, that's why Gaara had never given up on Naruto.

Naruto got up and found a box that would work as a crib, while Gaara changed the baby's diaper Naruto placed blankets in the box for comfort and warmth.

Once the baby was in the box, Gaara grabbed Naruto and pulled him into the bedroom. They were in each others arms before they reached the bed.

xxxxxxx

I think I will end it here, I am not sure if I should post a lemon or not. If you want me to I will… I have a very vivid imagination when it comes to this pair. However the next part is when things really start to get chaotic for Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like I am Shikamaru… **_It was troublesome, however I have finished chapter three… meh… _

_Arigato to the reviews! I love getting them._

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would be called NEJI! (so my question is, do you see any manga or anime with that title?…. Didn't think so.) ….. So as you all know, Masashi Kishimoto owns it. …..ENVY….

"What do you mean?" Naruto snuggled in the bed, pulling Gaara closer to him. "I don't hear no baby." His mouth was trailing light kisses down Gaara's neck, under his lips he could feel Gaara's pulse quicken in response to what was happening under the blankets.

Gaara ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, and was about to pull him up so that their lips would connect, when a loud cry was replaced by the soft cry of a few minutes ago. "We need to get up."

Naruto sighed and let Gaara go. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I'll fix the bottle."

"How often do baby's eat?"

After some consideration, Gaara admitted, "I don't know."

"Hmm…" Naruto got dressed before heading out to where the baby was. "We need to think of a name for him."

Gaara chuckled softly and said, "Yeah we can't keep calling him kid."

"Or baby."

"Or it."

Naruto laughed, resulting in the baby to stop crying and to gaze up at the blond with clear blue eyes. "He is breaking my heart." Naruto mumbled.

Gaara pretended not to hear Naruto and proceeded to fix the bottle. "So when will Neji get here?"

Glancing at the clock, Naruto noticed that it was only six thirty. "Not for a while probably."

Handing the bottle to Naruto, "I'm going to go shower then. Don't forget to burp him." Gaara kissed him before leaving towards the bathroom.

"Oi!" Naruto called after him, "What do you mean leaving me alone with this baby?"

"You'll do fine." Gaara's soft reply came from the bathroom.

Panic started to creep into Naruto, he would be the first to admit that he knew next to nothing about baby's. Plopping down on the sofa, he put the bottle to the baby, trying to remember when it was exactly that Gaara had "burped" the baby last night. Exactly when was he suppose to put the baby to his shoulder and rub the baby's back? He counted to thirty, there, that should be enough food for now, he put the bottle aside and placed the baby up to his shoulder and started to rub the baby's back.

"Shit…" he mumbled as he felt drool on his bare shoulder. He was about to congratulate himself when the baby began thrashing around while crying.

Not knowing what to do, he put the bottle back in the baby's mouth, resulting in the baby trying to push it out. It was soon a battle of ninja vs. infant. The ninja won the battle, however the infant won the war. After counting to thirty once more, Naruto put the baby to his shoulder, he barely had enough time to put the baby their when his shoulder was soon drenched with baby milk.

He must have been crazy to think this fragile infant was a unworthy opponent. The baby played dirty, literally, that's when the smell assaulted his nose. Nearly gagging, Naruto was about to go drag Gaara out of the shower for backup support when someone knocked at the door.

With the infant in his arms, Naruto opened the door.

"Thank God," Naruto sighed with relief at seeing Neji. "Here, take the kid." He practically threw the baby into Neji's arms. "I need to go get Gaara."

"Wait." Neji was staring at Naruto's bare chest. "What am I suppose to do with this?" he indicated the baby.

Sighing, Naruto led Neji into the kitchen. "Gaara," he called out when he noticed that the water in the shower had stopped. "We need your help."

"I think we can do fine without him." Neji said.

Naruto looked at Neji, wondering why he was acting so weird, shrugging his shoulders, he said, "Whatever. So help me clean the baby."

Neji picked up the towel and was cleaning Naruto off instead. "First lets get this off you."

Blushing, Naruto was about to back away from Neji when Gaara walked in with a towel wrapped around his slender waist and dripping water all over the floor. "What-" he stopped talking when he saw Neji.

Scratching his head, Naruto grinned at Gaara, "The baby got sick."

"I see." Gaara took the baby from Neji, "Come on Naruto, you need to clean up before you leave. I'll take care of the baby then get dressed."

Shrugging his shoulders and grinning at Neji, Naruto followed Gaara out of the kitchen, past the living room and into the bedroom. Gaara laid the baby on the bed and shut the door to the living room behind Naruto. Even though if Neji wanted to see what they were doing all he had to do was activate his byakugan, thus defeating the purpose of the closed door.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind and placed his head against the middle part of Naruto's back. "Why can't you and I go find the baby's parents?"

Naruto put his own hand on Gaara's and chuckled, "If you want to then we will, I bet Neji wont mind. We can leave little Loki with Hinata."

"Loki?"

"Yeah, I was thinking while he tried to defeat me that he is just like the Norse God."

"God of mischief?"

Naruto slipped out of Gaara's arms and headed to the bathroom, "If you don't like it we can find a different name."

"Loki is fine." Gaara agreed when the baby smiled up at him. "And don't worry about it, you and Neji can go, I will stay here with Loki."

"If you are sure." Naruto turned the water on in the shower before getting in.

Gaara cleaned up the baby, got dressed real quick, he wanted to talk to Neji alone.

Neji was cleaning up the kitchen, a pang of jealousy went through Gaara at how the long haired man was more familiar with Naruto's kitchen then he was. Trying to control his emotions and not let it show how the Hyuuga bothered him, the blood red headed young man cradled the infant and allowed his gaze to linger on the small dark headed bundle in his arms. "I know how you feel towards Naruto. You and your cousin share that in common."

Neji was startled, however his stoic expression remained the same. "Everyone in Konoha loves Naruto."

"I think some are more in love with him." Gaara stated, "I just think that you should know that-"

"Look here," Neji interrupted, he nearly got into Gaara's face, "I don't care that you are the one that is with Naruto, however, if you EVER hurt him, I will not hesitate to kill you. Kazekage or not, do I make myself clear?"

As if on cue Loki, decided then to whimper. "I would rather die than hurt Naruto." Absently he lifted the baby and placed him to his shoulder, while rubbing the small back. He knew that now that the baby was cleaned up, Loki would want to be fed. "I know that anyone who hurts Naruto would have hell to pay, not just from you, from everyone in this village. As for you, I want you to promise that you will make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Fine, however, I am not doing it for you. I will do it for Naruto." Neji looked almost disgusted that Gaara had even asked that. "I will stand by him till the day I die, and its not because I love him, its because I respect him more than I respect anyone else."

Gaara edged his way around the other man, he knew he should have faith in Naruto, however he had always seen the way Neji adored him, and it unnerved him. Naruto was obviously oblivious to the looks that Neji sent his way, somehow Gaara would get Neji to give up. He had to. Otherwise it would be pure torture for him to go back to Suna.

Sighing, Neji said, "Just make him happy, ok? All I want is his happiness. If he is happy with you, then I will be happy for him, all I ask is that you never hurt him. Sasuke has done enough of that."

"Fine." Gaara picked up the bottle and started to feed the baby, "If I ever hurt him, you will not need to kill me because I will have killed myself."

Neji nodded his head in acknowledgement, he was not given the chance to say anything more, at that moment Naruto joined them wearing his usual attire.

"Gaara!" Naruto threw his arms around Gaara, "I gotta go." He placed a lingering kiss on Gaara's lips, then lightly kissed Loki on the forehead while the baby continued to drink from the bottle. Looking up at Neji, finally he asked, "Ready to go then?"

Nodding his head, Neji silently followed Naruto out of the cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arigato for the people who review, fave, or alert my contemptible story. Here is chapter 4. Some of the characters are a little OOC also Jiraiya is not dead in my stories, use your imagination how he is still alive (like he had amnesia and wasn't really dead as he floated down in the water, or how the toads saved him), also Sasuke returned and redeemed himself, so it's a little AU. **

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto, I only own this pathetic plot… (sob) …. Anyways, on with the damnable story, don't tell me that's not what you are thinking, who wants to read my thoughts on how hot Masashi Kishimoto draws Neji, Itachi, Gaara, etc. etc…_

Walking back and forth, Gaara finally got Loki to fall asleep. The baby had been fussy all morning, crying from being tired. Not knowing exactly what to do, Gaara had eventually put him to his shoulder and started to pace. The movement had lulled the infant to sleep.

Gaara was still tired somewhat too, so he went to sit down on the sofa, still holding the baby to his shoulder, he was about to drift off to sleep when the door flew open and Sakura's voice was heard, "Naruto," she was saying, "Yamato wants to see us."

Sakura had been in Tsunade's office when Yamato had found her to tell her that she needed to find Naruto and Sai. He had said that a meeting was going to take place with team Kakashi, and that it was her responsibility to find the missing team members. It was not what she would have called the best way to start her day. Naruto could be anywhere, so she had decided to go to his house first. Was she Naruto's keeper? Hell no, thank you very much.

Grumbling about having to find the rambunctious nin, Sakura had barged into his house unannounced, when she had spotted Gaara though, she was nearly floored from the shock. "Gaara," her voice was cordial, "What are you doing here?"

"Babysitting." Gaara stated the obvious.

"No," Sakura glanced at the infant that was in Gaara's arms. It appeared to be a new born. "I mean what are you doing here in Naruto's house, instead of in Suna?" As she asked the question she realized how rude it sounded, she mentally kicked herself with it. Inner Sakura was too curious though to give up. _Why was the Kazekage here in Naruto's house? _

Gaara sighed, "Like I said I am babysitting." as if on second thought, Gaara added, "Just don't tell anyone will you?"

"Sure, whatever." She said sweetly. "Now be honest and tell me why you are here."

"Fine, since Neji knows why not tell you?" Gaara muttered barely loud enough for Sakura to hear. More firmly, he added, "Naruto and I are a couple, we found this baby last night on the porch. Now Naruto has gone off with Neji to look for the parents."

"Hmm, okay, your dirty little secret is safe with me." Sakura winked at a blushing Kazekage. Inner Sakura was squealing in delight, nearly bursting with the urge to tell someone, anyone would do.

"Swear to me you wont say a word."

"I swear," Sakura said. To change the subject, Sakura inquired, "So how is it that you and Naruto ended up together?"

Gaara rolled his eyes and ignored her question. It was no ones business just how he had pursued the blond, till Naruto had finally given in to how he felt. If Naruto had wanted anyone other than Kiba or Kankuro to know, he would have told them right away. As it was he was slightly jealous that Neji now knew.

"Well whatever." Sakura said, "If you see Naruto, tell him that Yamato wants to have a team meeting."

"Okay."

"Cute baby by the way. What's it's name?"

"Loki."

"Naruto picked his name?"

"Yeah."

"Figures." Sakura chuckled, "Well I gotta go."

"Bye."

Sakura waved as she left the house. She was still bursting with the need to tell someone. Once she saw Ino, she spoke before her conscience could interfere with the urge to share the latest gossip. "Ino, you will never guess who Naruto is seeing."

Ino looked at her one time best friend and now rival and felt the way excitement built up within the other girl. "Tell me."

"Gaara…" Sakura clasped her hand over her mouth, "oops. I am so dead."

"WOW!" Ino's eyes popped, "How cute."

"Isn't it though?" Sakura sighed dreamily, "He's with Neji now though trying to find the baby's parents, so if you see him tell him that Yamato wants to have a meeting."

"You mean he's with Neji too?" Ino squealed.

"Yep."

**XoXoXoXo**

Naruto was getting more frustrated as the day progressed. They hadn't found out anything at all. It was near sunset when Naruto decided to call it a day, he and Neji were heading back to the cabin when Izumo and Kotetsu nervously approached the two.

Izumo was the first to speak, "The Hokage wishes to see the two of you in her office right now."

In the pit of Naruto's stomach, he felt something akin to dread. He hated being "summoned" to the Hokage's office. "All right."

**XoXoXoXo**

He didn't expect the sight he found once he and Neji were in the office. Immediately his eyes landed on Gaara and Loki, Gaara looked pissed, and he was glaring at Sakura.

His team mate looked properly chastised, and just looked everywhere except at the green eyes that were glaring daggers at her.

Glancing at the other people who were assembled in the Hokage's office, Naruto groaned feeling the apprehension seep into his bones.

"How could you!" Hinata accused, sending hate filled glances at Neji.

"I am a little confused Naruto-kun." Lee was saying.

"Yeah," Shikamaru lazily said, "How the hell are you dating everyone here? And who's baby is that?"

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled. "I am not-"

"QUIET!" Tsunade yelled, "Let me think." She folded her hands and rested her chin on them.

"But-" Naruto edged closer to Gaara.

"Naruto." Tsunade said, her veins in her temple were popping it looked like. "Keep quiet."

"But Granny-"

"Naruto." Tsunade's voice rose an octave.

Leaning against the wall next to Gaara, Naruto grumbled.

Glancing around the room, Naruto rolled his eyes as he saw who all was in the room. Sakura and Ino were closest to the Hokage's cluttered desk, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi were behind them. What surprised Naruto was seeing Sasuke, he was flanked by Karin and Suigetsu, the latter two glaring at each other while Sasuke looked on with a bored expression.

Hinata was by the door, Shino next to her, both were looking at Naruto with confusion. Neji had went to stand by Lee, Tenten and Gai, all four of them talking amongst themselves, it seemed as if Neji was angry at having to explain something.

Choji was looking at Naruto with something akin to awe as he was eating from a bag of chips, next to him was Shikamaru who seemed downright confused as he appeared to be thinking. Temari however was the one that concerned Naruto the most, as she appeared to be contemplating the many ways to torture Naruto as she watched Gaara and Naruto.

"What's going on?" Naruto quietly asked Gaara.

"Sakura." Gaara's voice was full of the promise of pain he was imagining being inflicted on said girl, it reminded Naruto of how it used to sound back when they were twelve.

"What did she do?"

Gaara didn't have a chance to reply to Naruto's question, for at that moment, the door to the Hokage's office opened. In walked Iruka-sensei and Jiraiya.

"What did you need with me?" Jiraiya asked as he entered the room. He was momentarily taken back at everyone who was assembled in the room.

Once the door was closed, Tsunade rounded on Jiraiya and Iruka, "Just what the hell kind of things did you two teach Naruto?"

Jiraiya looked around the room, his eyes meeting Naruto's, before he could reply, Tsunade added to Naruto, "And who the hell is it that you are having an affair with, I know it can't be everyone in here."

In shock, Naruto glanced at Gaara, realization dawning on him.

**XoXoXoXo**

Meanwhile, in the Kazekage's office in Suna, Kankuro was bored. He had already moved all of the furnishings, feeling like something was off, only to replace them in the exact same spot that they had been in previously to him moving them. "That's much better."

After the realization that the furniture was in the same places as before, Kankuro sighed and sat at the Kazekage's large desk. He had only spent one hour on moving the furniture. So being bored still, he proceeded to rifle through the files that were in the office.

After reading all the files, he wondered what it was Gaara did in the office all day. Leaning back in the chair, Kankuro began tossing the recently sharpened pencils up onto the ceiling tiles. He had his feet crossed at the ankle on top of the desk when the door opened. Looking over with the expression of one who had his hands caught in the proverbial cookie jar, Kankuro nervously swallowed the lump in his throat at the sight of Baki looking at him as if he were insane.

"Gaara-sama," Baki slowly said while shutting the door behind him.

Kankuro sighed a sigh of relief inwardly at the fact that he was imitating the Kazekage, "Yes?"

"Where exactly is Kankuro?"

Jaw nearly dropping, Kankuro shakily said, "I, uh, sent him on a vacation, yeah a vacation."

"Then why is Kiba and Akamaru still here?"

"Well … hmm… lets see…" Kankuro nervously said, he hated to lie, however he is the one who had talked Gaara into a vacation, "Kiba stayed here."

"I see." Baki said, "When is Kankuro going to get back?"

"I'm not sure, the mission I sent him on is top secret."

"I thought you sent him on vacation?" Baki was not fooled, "Never mind, when you see him, tell him that he is needed."

Holy Crap… Kankuro thought, why did I have to be caught in a lie?


	5. Chapter 5

**Dedication:**_ This one is for my muse, Amber-chan._

**Disclaimer:**_ Everyone who reads this much into one of my stories should know me by now, anyway if you didn't know, I AM NOT Masashi Kishimoto, creator of the wonderful world that is home to all things Naruto. If I was said creator, Neji would be half naked all the time and Itachi would be all naked half the time… or all… hmm… Anyway, enjoy!_

"You just HAD to forget me Naruto"

"Naruto-kun, you were suppose to marry me."

"It's the power of youth."

"Right you are Lee."

"Neji, I didn't know you liked boys."

"Tenten…. It's not that…."

"What the hell Naruto, how did my brother fall for a guy like you?"

"Troublesome…"

"How is it Kakashi that I am here? All I do is keep the Kyūbiin check."

"…"

"Its not fair that Suigetsu be here too, right Sasuke-kun?"

"Can it Karin, no one asked you."

"Sasuke-kun, Suigetsu is being mean again."

"Shut up, both of you."

"This is all Sakura's fault."

Munch, "Yeah, what Ino said."

"Can it Ino-Pig…."

"No, Wide-brow."

A brief lull in the mass talking, Gaara closed his eyes. _tick… tick… tick… _He could feel the anger surge up from everyone in the room seeming to have some sort of claim to _his_ _lover. tick… tick… tick…_

Slowly he opened his eyes just in time to see Sai approaching Naruto with a predatory grin on his face.

Ticktickticktick….Sakura was at fault for all of this, Gaara seethed.

"So does this mean that you finally will be my lover?" Sai was pushing Naruto against the wall and was mere inches from his face, their bodies pressed up against one another.

That was the last straw, Gaara felt the explosion, his mind focusing on the one person who he blamed for all of this mess. Sakura.

Said girls eyes widened in horror as the sand gathered around her, everyone watched in shock as Gaara lifted his arm, his hand outstretched. Sakura felt the sand start to squeeze her. She knew what was coming, her voice though was not functioning.

Gaara's soft voice seemed louder than anything though as he said, "Sand Cof-"

Naruto pushed Sai away and grabbed Gaara's arm, "No. Don't do it Gaara."

Gaara looked at Naruto and for a brief moment contemplated ignoring him, he wanted so badly to hurt Sakura for causing all this. Now he knew how everyone in Konoha felt about the blond ninja, although he had guessed about most of them before.

He hadn't known that he could possibly get jealous over a town before, yet they could have his lover at any time, and he couldn't. Childish, he knew, especially from the Kazekage, he just didn't care how childish he sounded. Naruto seemed to bring that out in him.

"Gaara," Naruto pulled him closer to his side.

Shizune shyly approached the two and silently took the fussy infant from Gaara's other arm.

"Gaara, you need to release the sand from Sakura." Naruto's voice had the calming affect that was needed to bring the young Kazekage to his senses.

Looking around, Gaara realized that everyone was eyeing him. Heaving a sigh, the red head released his sand around Sakura.

Naruto slid his hand down to Gaara's and held it. Grinning impishly, he looked at Tsunade as she paced behind her desk, "Just how did this rumor start?" She asked no one in particular, "And why the hell do I have to handle it?"

"Well you see Tsunade-sama," Sakura started to say, "I was told by Yamato-"

"It was you?" Tsunade rounded on the ex-Anbu.

Yamato's eyes widened, he backed up a step and put his hands out in front of him, "Tsunade-sama, All I wanted was to get all of team Kakashi gathered for a meeting. I was told by Kakashi-"

"I should have known it was you." Tsunade interrupted Yamato's explanation to glare at Kakashi.

Said Ninja raised his uncovered eye as if saying, ME? With his thumb he pointed to Jiraiya, "I was with-"

"YOU!" Tsunade nearly flew across the room to where the other Sannin leaned against the wall, "What have you done to Naruto?"

"Uh, I didn't know that Naruto was involved in anything till I came back here." Jiraiya stated, "The question my dear Tsunade, is what did you do to my innocent student? He was never involved with a sordid relationship with this many people when he was with me."

"Why YOU!" Tsunade yelled, she clenched her fist, the vein in her temple throbbed as she got ready to swing her fist at Jiraiya. The white haired Sannin knew what was coming and made a mad dash towards the window next to the Hokage's desk.

"This is how I got so quick," he commented as he leaped skillfully out the window as Tsunade's fist made contact with the desk. "I guess I have to go back to being dead, au revoir."

"JIRAIYA!" Tsunade's voice carried throughout Konoha, "Get your perverted ass back here and take it like a real man."

For a second the silence was deafening. As soon as the fifth Hokage turned around though, everyone could see her fury.

She looked at all of them in turn, getting ready to dismiss them from her office when she noticed the two key players had vanished. "Where the hell did those two go now?"

The only "two" that were missing besides Jiraiya was Naruto and Gaara. Everyone in the room had witnessed them leave when Sakura had started her explanation while Tsunade was too busy with her anger.

"Everyone needs to go find them." Tsunade began gnawing on her thumb, when no one moved she looked at them and said, "Go. Now, I want them in my office as soon as you find them."

Everyone filled out of the office, "Troublesome," Shikamaru commented as he went down the hall, "Sixteen shinobi just to find those two…" No one was around, so Shikamaru leaned against the wall wishing he could be outside. Well, he thought to himself, might as well open a door or two, so that no one complains that I did not try to look for them.

Opening the first door, Shikamaru nearly choked, on the other side of the door was Sasuke and Suigetsu. They were in each others arms, slowly they looked at Shikamaru, the emo Sasuke glared, as if daring the shinobi to do something. Suigetsu though blushed, making Shikamaru wonder in amazement at how much this water nin liked to kill when he was just plain adorable.

He did not need to see Sasuke getting it on with Suigetsu, hell no, without a word, he closed the door. "So troublesome…"

In another corridor, Gai, Lee, Tenten, and Neji were all discussing the events.

"So how come you never said that you like boys Neji?"

"Tenten, I. Do. Not. Like. Boys."

"What about Naruto?" Lee interjected.

"Naruto is Naruto," Neji sighed, "It's like different."

"Sooooo," Lee drawled, "Naruto is really a girl?"

"Lee!" Neji glared at his team mate. "Grow up."

"Don't worry Lee," Gai patted his favorite student on the shoulder, "It's the power of youth, Neji is only in love with Naruto, he does not like boys."

Neji was turning beet red, "I am not in love with him."

"Oh my gawd you are." Tenten giggled, "You look so guilty."

Neji turned even redder. "Shut up…"

Across the hall from the Hokage's office, Kakashi took the mission as a means to read some from his book, Make Out Tactics. No matter how many times he read the book, he always found something intriguing with it. This time as he was reading though he occasionally heard soft noises.

Hmm, he thought, it is starting to play havoc with his mind. Shrugging his shoulders he just passed the noises off as part of his imagination.

Hinata couldn't believe that "her" Naruto-kun would choose someone else over her, however she did admit that not once did she fully pursue him. So maybe Neji was right all along telling her that it was just puppy love. Wait! She halted in her musing, Neji was the one that was in love with her Naruto-kun also. "Damn…" she sobbed, "Why does my cousin get everything?"

"At least Naruto remembers you." Shino patted her shoulder, "He doesn't remember me."

"I wish I was a boy." Hinata hiccupped once her tears faded.

"I don't."

"You don't?"

"No." Shino pulled the girl into his arms and hugged her. "I like you just fine the way you are."

"Arigato, Shino-kun…"

Shino wondered if he shouldn't have said anything…

Over by the entrance to one of the rooms that the elders used when they had "things to discuss" with the Hokage, Ino sighed in exasperation.

"Sakura," her voice held the impatience that she was feeling. "How many times do I have to tell you that it all started because of you? I would have never told Choji or Shikamaru if it hadn't been for you telling me first how heartbroken you were over Naruto not being in love with you anymore."

"I never said that."

"Could have fooled me."

"Humph," Sakura folded her arms and looked away from her one time best friend.

Ino peeked over to her "rival" and asked, "So who is it that spread it out of hand where we are all in love with Naruto?"

The two continued talking about their own theories. Both of them forgetting what it was they were suppose to be doing in the first place. Following them was Sai and Choji. Sai just studying how the two enemies who were suppose to hate one another, seemed to be the best of friends. Choji just watching them, all the while eating his chips.

Temari was furious, she couldn't believe that the guy who her bother had fallen in love with could be so callous as to string along the entire town, she raced all over the damn building. Opening every door, seeing things that would shock someone with a weaker stomach, such as one of the elders picking his nose while the finger slowly slid to the mouth to eat the nugget.

Just like what the damn Kankuro would do. Sometimes she wondered how Gaara and herself had gotten a brother like him, when he was fighting, he could be brilliant, he had no world manners though.

She was getting more frustrated the longer it took to find Gaara. Up ahead she spotted Shikamaru leaning against the wall just staring at one door.

"No luck?" She asked her boyfriend.

In a daze, Shikamaru looked over at her. "None, I did find Sasuke though."

They were heading back to the Hokage's office.

"…" Temari sometimes wondered about him too.

"I also found Suigetsu."

"What's so important about that?"

"Nothing really, they just happened to be shut up in a closet all this time alone together."

"Oookayyy," Temari blinked a few times as if that would ward off the feelings that statement brought to her mind. "I don't want to know…"

"Good," Shikamaru said as he leaned against the door across from the Hokage's office, Kakashi's eye looked at them. "I wasn't going to tell you anyway."

"Now you have to tell me."

"I am not Sakura," He said as the others started to get back also. "I don't gossip."

"Wait," Sakura said, "I do not gossip."

Shikamaru ignored the petty argument that started due to his statement, he heard the noises coming from the other side of the door he was leaning on and stepped away, "Kakashi," his voice was inquisitive. "Just what is in this room?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't check it."

Gai looked at them and motioned everyone away from the door, "Let me check."

Once the door was opened, gasps were heard throughout the hallway in front of the Hokage's office. Sitting in a easy chair dozing, was Naruto, curled up on his lap was Gaara.

**XoXoXoXo**

**I know, I know Gaara and Naruto or the baby were not in this one all that much, I am deeply sorry about that. On to another subject, next chapter rating will most likely change, so be forewarned. **

_**Also I think I have no life right now, it is summer though and once I get a idea in my head about a chapter, it only takes me a couple hours to work it out. **_

_**Arigato for the reviews, it is food for my soul. Ice Cream to everyone that reviewed.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Lets see, okay…. This is my very first attempt at writing a lemon, so please, please I beg of you to be kind. Tell me though how you liked or hated it, otherwise I will not know how to better it for the future. This is also one of my fave pairings out of ALL the pairings I like so anyone that says Naruto and Gaara should not be together, please hit the back button. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE AN ISSUE WITH boyxboy.**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I wish I created Naruto, sadly all I did was create this story that I have put the Naruto characters in, so in my defense all I can say is this pathetic person begs for Masashi Kishimoto's forgiveness. Arigato, and enjoy the lemonade. _

**XoXoXoXo**

Naruto suppressed a yawn once more, it wasn't that he was so tired that he couldn't think coherently, it was that he was beyond the point of being bored. He was on his way to blowing raspberries from his mouth and twirling his blond locks with his fingers.

Tsunade had separated them once they had been caught across the hall from Granny's office, right now, Gaara was in the office with Temari and the tyrant aka Tsunade. Glancing over at the only three people that had stayed, Naruto wondered for the zillionth time it seemed, just what it was the Hokage was discussing with Gaara.

Shikamaru had been the one that had started the rumor, and he was sitting on a chair looking up at the ceiling as if he were bored. He most likely was.

Sai had spread the rumor, resulting in the mass chaos. He sat, watching Naruto with a grin on his face.

Neji was standing next to Naruto, he had been told to stay because of his involvement in the whole "affair."

"This is too troublesome," Shikamaru stood up, "when they come out, tell them I went home. I will be by in the morning to talk to Tsunade. If that girl wants, she can come see me. I'll be home all night."

Chuckling lightly, Naruto nodded his head. "Okay."

"Pft…" Shikamaru waved as he left.

Not even five minutes later, Naruto started to tap his foot on the floor, "Neji."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Why are we waiting around here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lets go get some ramen."

"If the Hok-"

"Sai can tell granny we will be back if she asks right, Sai?"

Sai looked at the two and slowly nodded his head.

"Fine." If it had been anyone else, they would have rolled their eyes at Naruto, Neji though only smiled. "We will get it to go then."

"Okay!" Naruto jumped up and nearly sprinted down the hall.

Ten minutes later, Naruto and Neji returned holding eight bowls of ramen. Neji put them down on the chair that Shikamaru had vacated earlier, he absently handed one to Sai while Naruto took one and then he took one for himself.

Neji marveled at how fast the blond nearly inhaled the ramen. He wasn't even done with his first bowl when Naruto began his fifth one. It was at that time the door to the Hokage's office opened, exposing Gaara who was holding a now fussy Loki.

Naruto jumped up, nearly tossing the ramen to the floor, he pulled Gaara and the baby into his arms.

Gaara felt the tension from the meeting with the Hokage ease out of his body. "She said we can go for tonight." His eyes landed on Neji and Gaara nearly snarled at the man who had been a little too close to Naruto in Gaara's opinion. "She wants to see you, Sai and Shikamaru."

"Bye Sai." Naruto waved, "See you tomorrow Neji."

Gaara gave Neji a glare as he followed Naruto away from the Hokage's office. Why the hell was he acting so damn childish, he wondered. Naruto seemed happier than ever.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Cause I don't have to see granny Tsunade."

"We both have to go back in the morning."

"Let me have tonight then to be happy."

Gaara felt the slight smile on his lips, "Sounds good to me."

It didn't take them long in getting home. Once in the house, Gaara handed Loki to Naruto and went to fix the bottle.

"So what did she say to you for so long?" Naruto questioned as Gaara came back and sat on the sofa next to Naruto.

"She was talking about responsibility and how we needed to 'grow' up."

Chuckling softly, Naruto gave the red head a sweet kiss before saying, "What does she think I am? I am not a baby, and neither are you."

"Yeah," Gaara laid his head on Naruto's thigh, next to where the baby was being cradled. "She also said that if we are going to keep Loki, we needed to be more mature."

Snorting, Naruto had to suppress the indignation that was threatening to boil to the surface, it was not Gaara's fault that granny Tsunade said those words. It would do no good getting upset with him for it. So in all fairness Naruto believed he had matured due to not wanting to get upset with Gaara, instead he vowed he would take it out on Granny Tsunade.

They sat in silence while feeding the baby. "Naruto," Gaara said after five minutes or so, "I think you need to burp him now."

"Oh, yeah, right." Gently Naruto put the baby to his shoulder and rubbed the baby's back. "He better not throw up on me this time."

Chuckling quietly, Gaara softly said, "It was so funny though seeing you all flustered with-" Abruptly Gaara went quiet.

Concerned, Naruto glanced at Gaara's upset expression. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Gaara, I know something is bothering you. Tell me. Please."

Gaara looked over at the recliner and suppressed his feelings, "It's nothing, really." Sitting back up, Gaara tried to change the subject. "So what do you think Tsunade-sama will say to us?"

After consideration, Naruto allowed the subject to drop. "I think she will lecture us."

"I asked her if you could go back to Suna with me."

"I thought we were going to wait for a few months."

"It needs to be now, we have Loki to think of." Said infant had fallen asleep on Naruto's shoulder. Gaara gently picked up the baby and placed him in the makeshift crib. Once he faced Naruto again, he asked, "Do you mind if I want to have you with me all the time now?"

Smiling, Naruto pulled the red head closer till Gaara was nearly on Naruto's lap. For a reply, Naruto kissed the Kazekage's soft lips. In mutual understanding, they both parted their lips, tongues slowly fighting for dominance.

Naruto's hands snaked around Gaara's waist, keeping him from moving. Leisurely, he caressed the Kazekage's back while Gaara's hands were gently pulling the blond hair above the nape of Naruto's neck.

He tasted so good, Naruto silently marveled, like spice and a hint of mint, as a moan escaped Gaara's mouth, Naruto gently nibbled on the delectable lower lip of Gaara. Trailing light kisses over across the smooth surface of skin covering the jaw until Naruto's mouth reached Gaara's ear lobe where he gently traced it with his tongue. He felt the shiver go through Gaara's body and knew that the red head was enjoying it. A gasp escaped from the Kazekage's mouth before Gaara bit his own lower lip to try to gain control over himself.

The hands that had been tangled in his hair reached down and started to tug the shirt off of him. Naruto leaned closer to Gaara so that his shirt would be able to slide up. Once the red head had removed the shirt, his hands roamed over the supple muscles on Naruto's shoulders, as if memorizing every contour. Gaara changed position, pulling away from Naruto slightly, so that he could straddle Naruto's lap. While they were parted, he glanced at his lover and saw the raw need in those blue eyes, the desire that burned in them. His only mission at the moment was to pleasure him.

"Gaara…" Naruto's voice was husky, causing shivers to go through Gaara.

He was so beautiful, Naruto thought. Gaara removed his own shirt and once more leaned towards Naruto's mouth. This time as they kissed, neither one held back, resulting in Gaara gasping for air and Naruto ravishing his mouth.

Even though Gaara needed air, he didn't want to lose those lips that were claiming his, that tongue that was dominating his, and most importantly that feeling that Naruto was giving him. That he was the most important person in the world. He never wanted to lose this, he wanted it to last for ever.

In one fluid motion, Naruto lifted Gaara and carried him into the bed room, bridal style, never once did their lips part. Once they reached the bed, the blond gently put Gaara down, separating long enough to get his pants and briefs off, showing Gaara how much the red head affected a certain part of his body.

Gaara smiled at the knowledge that he could do that to the powerful shinobi. "You look yummy."

Naruto grinned, "It's my turn though tonight…"

Gaara playfully pouted, "Fine, then tomorrow is my turn, you had last night too. No matter what."

His response was to use his mouth to trail little kisses down the slender neck of the Kazekage. Where the neck met the chest, Naruto used his tongue to trace the collar bone, his hands going down to remove the pants from the red head.

Gasping at the feel of the tongue on his flesh, Gaara arched his back, giving the blond easier access to his body. Everything that Naruto did, made him feel alive like nothing ever could. His senses seemed heightened, his heart was pounding so hard that he could feel it reverberate throughout his body, sending blood rushing even to his fingertips. His breathing came in gasps, as Naruto lazily used his tongue to tease his taut nipple, while his hands were heading down to his hips to gently pin him in place. What Naruto was doing to him was pure torture, moaning, Gaara reached down and tried to pry the blonds' body upward, to no avail. Naruto used his mouth to continue going down, using his tongue to forge a trail to Gaara's inner thigh, mere centimeters from that part of Gaara that was being enticingly teased. Not once though did Naruto touch him.

Groaning, Gaara was near his breaking point when Naruto changed tactic, his mouth encompassed him, the tongue playing havoc with the tip, lapping up the pre cum. Looking down on the blond, Gaara saw the satisfaction in those lovely eyes. He let a whimper escape his lips.

Naruto got Gaara ready faster than he ever could imagine, as if in a flash, Naruto had entered him. The Kazekage's legs being held up by the back of the knee to allow Naruto access to the warmth within Gaara. When they kissed as Naruto deftly slid in, Gaara knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that what he had with Naruto was pure, it made him feel complete. It didn't matter who was uke or who did what, all he knew was that nowhere would he ever feel so absolute.

**XoXoXoXo**

It was sometime through the night when a sound woke Naruto up, sitting up in bed, he looked around the room. Gaara was still asleep on his side, the blanket covering him over his waist, his arm thrown over his head. The room was in shadow, something had woken him up.

Getting out of bed, he pulled on his pants and left the room, to check on the infant. Standing above said baby was a strange man. He was dressed like a Anbu, before Naruto could do anything, acrid smoke filled the room. His last thoughts before passing into oblivion were of Loki and Gaara. He did not want anything to happen to them.

_A/N: Reviews help me update sooner…._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry about everything in this chapter, I didn't mean for it, honestly, it just happened and I was like … WTF! So this is what happened after… I am sure you will be upset with me a little after this one, please understand, I am just as upset with me as you are... I can't change it though cause it is all part of my pathetic plot that is trying to control me... I had to upload it now cause I couldn't wait to work on the new chapter. _

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing, it is just this plot bunny that I kidnapped and am writing about in the Naruto universe that was created by Masashi Kishimoto. If you do not know who **_**that**_** is then I would ask where you have been the past few years. Without the work of Kishimoto-sensei those of us that get our plot bunny's from this wonderful universe would be bored. **

Footfalls echo in the memory  
Down the passage which we did not takeTowards the door we never opened  
T.S. Eliot

All significant truths are private truths. As they become public they cease to become truths;  
they become facts, or at best, part of the public character; or at worst, catchwords.  
T. S. Eliot

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes, glancing around, he noticed he had fallen asleep on the couch. His head was pounding like he had too much to drink. Absently his hand went up to his temple and he rubbed it, over in the corner a baby whimpered.

His mind was in a fog, the last thing he clearly remembered was coming home from a mission that had brought him into Sasuke's path, somehow he had managed to get his friend to come back to the village.

Wondering who the baby belonged to, Naruto went over to it. Not knowing what to do, he looked around his cluttered living room wondering where the mother of the baby was. Idiot, he heard Sasuke's voice in his head, if no one was here when you got up, what makes you think someone will be here now?

Panic was starting to seep into him, he knew that the baby could not possibly be his, considering he had never been with anyone in that way.

Maybe the parent was in the bed room, he tried to calm himself down with this thought. Hesitantly he approached the door that led to his bed room, sure that he would find the parent, otherwise why would he give up his bed to sleep on the sofa? He just didn't want to barge in on a person un-announced, even if it was his bed that the person was sleeping in.

In this kind of situation, he didn't know if he should knock or just barge in. The infant was the one to decide for him, for as he was about to knock, the baby let out a wail that would wake the dead. The sound grated on his already raw nerves, throwing the door open, he looked into the room. Intent to lambaste anyone that was in there.

Horror filled him, it was empty, for some reason he felt that it should have been occupied, why else would he sleep on the couch?

He felt like pulling his hair in frustration, no way in hell would he have a baby. Sure he liked kids. Not babies, kids. He knew next to nothing about babies, kids he could deal with, play with them, tease them, train them. Babies though did nothing other than eat, sleep, cry and poop. What was he to do? His breathing increased, his thoughts were on the crying infant, he could feel his heart speed up like a locomotive that was heading up hill and now was free falling down hill. It was a fast ride…

His head started to feel light, as if it were a balloon that was over inflated. Soon it would burst. Before that would happen, he sat down on the made bed. He was too late though, and the world started to fade out of focus. Damn… he knew he was about to pass out, what self respecting shinobi passed out from a baby?

In the living room the baby continued to cry, drowning out all other sound. In fact a bomb could have gone off next to the blond shinobi, and all Naruto would probably hear is the baby crying. In abject misery, Naruto put his head in his hands, groaning.

When the infant went quiet, it took Naruto a moment to realize. At first he thought it was a figment of his imagination, then he thought he had went deaf, finally he realized that the house was silent, not completely silent, yet no more crying infant to darken the place in misery.

Walking into the room, Sai held the infant to his shoulder, soothing the baby that had tortured Naruto for nearly twenty minutes of pure hell.

"What the hell…" Naruto sighed in relief. "That baby is yours? About time you get it, I thought for sure I would go crazy."

Sai grinned at the blond, "Actually, the baby is yours."

Jaw dropping, Naruto fell back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. Lets go to my happy place, Naruto mused to himself, nothing can get me in my happy place, no Sai, no worries and most importantly, NO BABY'S.

"Naruto-kun," Sai looked at him a little concerned, "Are you going to feed Loki?"

Sai is not here, Naruto chanted in his head, he is not trying to make me take the infant that had been crying, that was now shoving its fist into its mouth. Nope, no baby here… the infant was sucking on said fist as if it could garner nourishment from it. Narutos' heart was not melting, nope, he would remain strong in his belief that the baby was a figment of his imagination.

"Naruto-kun," Sai gave him his disarming grin, "you do need to hold him while I fix his bottle for you to feed him. I already changed his diaper."

His resolve crumbled as Naruto looked at the infant. "Fine," he sat up once more and held out his arms, he still didn't know how he had a baby. Sai put the infant into the blonds' open arms.

Once he was alone with the baby, Naruto wondered just what Sai had meant when he had said Loki was his. His friend must have gone insane, that was it, yeah, no way in hell would he have a kid. Where would he find a girl that would let him have a kid without the pre requisite of sex? Last he checked he didn't have anyone in mind, and he was a virgin.

"Sai," Naruto yelled out of the room at his team mate, "What the hell happened last night?"

Sai returned with a bottle a few moments later, he handed the bottle to Naruto before he replied to the question. "I don't really know, you will have to talk to Tsunade-sama."

"I am not asking granny Tsunade," Naruto watched the baby drink greedily on the bottle, "I am asking you."

Sai looked out the door into the living room as he sat down on the bed next to Naruto, a little too close for comfort in Naruto's opinion. "I think it would be best if the Hokage told you." Sai looked a little upset over something. He would not look directly at Naruto.

Naruto glanced out the door as well, wondering what it could be that had caused his team mate to be so moody, "Sai, I know that something is bothering you."

"Naruto-kun," Sai softly said, "I- I… I just want to say I am sorry. None of this was my idea, Neji is still pissed about it all, he was suppose to be here too, I guess he wants nothing to do with this though."

Confused, Naruto looked at the raven headed youth sitting next to him. Sai seemed to be deep in thought about something, Naruto wanted to know what he had meant. And what the hell did Neji have to do with all of it?

"What exactly are you talking about?" Naruto pressed.

"Forget I said anything." Sai focused his gaze on Naruto and he grinned as if he had never made that remark that was more than a little cryptic.

Naruto knew that Sai would be hard to get any kind of information from, so he decided to just unravel what the problem was alone. It would take some time, yet he knew that he could do it. Maybe he should ask Shikamaru to help him. The lazy shinobi owed him one after all. He was the one that had made it possible for him to be with Temari, so it was time to call in his debt.

Without thought, he pulled the bottle away and as if second nature, he raised the infant to his shoulder, rubbing the babes back.

Sai smiled at him, "You look good with the baby."

Blushing slightly, Naruto looked away, he felt like he should say something in his defense, yet he knew that there was nothing he could say that would explain how he felt.

"Tell me something Naruto-kun," Sai was serious, "Why don't you like anyone from the village other than Sakura?"

"I like red heads…" Naruto felt a blush, "Sakura is the closest to a red head here."

"So you only like red heads?"

Once more Naruto put the bottle to Loki's mouth so that the baby could fill up on milk. He didn't know why Sai had asked these questions, he didn't like it either. "I guess so."

"Would you consider a certain red headed boy cute?"

Taken back by this question, Naruto saw in his mind the image of Gaara, he hadn't thought of the Kazekage in a long time, it made him slightly nervous in fact, he didn't know why exactly, yet the mere thought of having a relationship with Gaara did not bother him. In fact just the opposite, once Sai mentioned it, it seemed to be the right thing. "Maybe… It all depends on who it is."

Sai nodded his head solemnly. "What about if someone told you that a certain someone had erased all your memories of the past six months? Would you believe me."

Were his ears deceiving him? Who in the hell would pull a prank like that, other than some twisted demented author bent on ruling the world?

"I am asking because you need to know the date." Sai said as he stood up. When the other shinobi said what the date was, Naruto almost didn't believe him.

"Who the hell would do this to me?" Naruto asked, anger starting to take over him. The baby in his arms felt the tension in him and spit out the bottle, his eyes fixed nervously onto the man who was holding him.

"You need to remember Naruto-kun." Sai sadly said, "If you don't remember, you will lose him."

"Damn…" Naruto put the baby on the bed and got up, he was face to face with Sai now, "Who are you talking about?"

Sai shook his head and replied, "If you don't remember, I will not be the one to tell you. Its something you need to remember, otherwise you wont."

"Watch the baby for me." Naruto told the other shinobi. "I need to go see Granny Tsunade."

**XoXoXoXo**

Gaara was having a pleasant dream, in it he was with Naruto. They were walking along a dusty road talking about their dreams, it was when they were kids. It had never happened in the past, yet the dream was so familiar that when the young Kazekage woke up, a pang of loneliness washed over him. It had been this way ever since his return from Konoha last week. Every night he was haunted with dreams of the blond sage. It made him think of the days when he was younger, pinning away for a unrequited love.

He had fallen hard for the blond when they had battled when they were young. He had thought of nothing other than him till the day when Naruto had chosen Sasuke over him after the ordeal that he had went through with the Akatsuki. He had nearly begged the blond to stay in Suna longer with him, yet Naruto had decided to leave. Later Gaara found out that he had left to go find Sasuke, in those days it had been all the blond seemed to think about, so to the young Kazekage, he had been slightly upset.

Later in the day, he was sitting at his desk thinking about the past, remembering how Naruto had brought him back to life with the help of Chiyo. At the time, Gaara had been the happiest he had ever been, and it had confirmed his growing feelings for the blond shinobi.

A timid knock interrupted his thoughts, followed by someone literally throwing the door open. In the threshold stood Temari, directly behind her and in a rage was the only one that Gaara had ever needed or wanted in his life. The one that had been the driving force behind his pursuit to being Kazekage, without that one influence in his life, no one would have ever given him the time of day.

Naruto strode purposefully into the room, nearly pushing Temari in his haste. He got to the desk in three well muscled strides. Placing both hands on the surface of the desk, Naruto got within a inch of the Kazekage's face and growled, "You will remember me."

Widening his green eyes, Gaara looked at the handsome man. Blond spiky hair, blue eyes, lips that Gaara had fantasized over many times over, it seemed that his eyes were glued to those lips, and when Naruto absently ran his tongue over the bottom lip, Gaara suppressed the moan that was building up within him. He wanted this man. He wanted him so much that just the thought of it drove him to distraction, why is it that fate was so cruel? "I do remember you." Gaara barely managed to say.

Naruto needed no more before he claimed the Kazekage's mouth in a near brutal kiss that if Gaara had been standing, would have resulted in his knees turning to jell-o. Gaara swam in the feel of Naruto's lips pressing against his, and when Naruto slid his tongue out over Gaara's, the red head parted his lips and as Naruto used his tongue to caress Gaara's, a shiver went up the Kazekage's back.

A low moan escaped from deep within Gaara's throat, it was low and animalistic. Awakening a primal animal like instinct that made Gaara wrap his arms around the blond and pull him in closer.

Temari, that shrew, she cleared her throat just then and said, "Gaara, we need to talk."

Naruto turned around and glared at her, "You should be thankful that you are Gaara's sister and one of my best friends girlfriend, otherwise I would make you regret ever thinking a memory technique would keep me away."

Gaara was in a daze, he didn't fully hear what Naruto had said, all he was thinking of was that he was the happiest he could ever be, truly if he were to die right now, he could die happy. His mind was replaying the kiss, every detail, every feeling, it was as if he had a instant replay switch in his brain.

It was then that he realized he had to be dreaming. No other excuse could be seen, cause no way in hell would Naruto kiss him. Naruto did not like him the same way that he liked Naruto. What was it, yeah it was called delusional when his fantasy seemed real. Maybe he needed to see someone about it, standing up, he walked out of the office as if he were the only one around.

Even when Naruto followed him, Gaara continued on, as if alone.

"Gaara wait up."

"This is some big practical joke right?" Gaara dreamily asked.

"That was what I thought at first too." Naruto said, "Even when Neji confirmed it, I didn't know what to do, why the hell would Granny Tsunade and your sister use memory techniques to make us forget each other."

Gaara stopped dead in his tracks, "What do you mean?" his voice was deathly quiet.

Naruto nearly ran into the red head, "She didn't tell you? Even though you remember, she didn't say a word to you."

"Naruto," Gaara glanced at the man that he wanted so bad, yet he didn't want this confusion, "What did the Hokage do that has you upset?"

Naruto realized then, "You don't remember me do you?" His voice was soft from the hurt. Naruto had been optimistic, even when Neji and Sai told him that Gaara would probably not remember, he had refused to believe that the love they had could be erased so easily. He had faith in Gaara. Now he didn't know what to do. "Oh my… I am so sorry Gaara-sama." Turning on his heel, Naruto rushed out of the hall before Gaara could put his hand out to halt him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to the Naruto universe, it is owned by the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto, I do own the merchandise that I have purchased. As well as this plot._

_I hope you enjoy this last chapter… Please let me know what you think of it, good or bad, I want to become a better writer… yeah, in my dreams… _

Naruto found himself wandering the streets of Suna, he should know that life would have complications, just the other day before he left for Suna, Sasuke had told him to expect the worse possibility, and hope for the best. That way he would not be too disappointed.

Absently he realized that he needed to talk to Gaara and try to explain his actions. If the Kazekage had truly forgotten him, its no wonder that the kiss had upset him. How could he though? When he had first found out that Gaara had been his lover, he had wanted to see him instantly. It had taken a while to get him to realize that he had to make preparations and have the approval of the Hokage.

"Naruto-kun." Sai tapped him on the shoulder, "Please go back, you need to talk with the Kazekage."

Nodding his head, Naruto turned around, they hadn't gone too far, up in the distance he could see the Kazekage's office as the sun was sinking over the horizon behind it, casting its shadow over the area like a blanket protecting someone from the elements.

The way the sun glowed on the surface of the building was breathtaking. Suna was a beautiful place.

Walking back in silence, Naruto was once more lost in thought about the red headed man that had once battled him when they were younger. He was not entirely sure when it was that Gaara had burrowed deep within Naruto's heart, he didn't even want to know, all he could say for sure now was the fact that he never wanted to lose him. He liked everything about Gaara, the way those green eyes held a sea of emotion even when he was showing no emotion, the way he was so shy until he got to know you, how his hair was so soft, and most importantly, how his voice spoke to Naruto's soul. He only felt complete when he was with Gaara. Two sides of the same coin, he believed that they were soul mates, now he had to figure a way to get him back.

Kankuro was in the hall in front of the doors that led to the Kazekage's office along with Neji, Kiba, and Loki. Behind the repaired door, Temari's voice was heard, pleading with her brother about it not being her fault.

Naruto nodded at everyone before once more barging in to the office. Temari was standing in front of Gaara, her hands on her hips and looking for all the world as if she were about to cry. Shikamaru was leaning against the wall, he had his eyes closed until he heard Naruto enter, when he spotted his friend, he smiled sheepishly. Gaara was sitting calmly behind the desk, his expression unreadable, when he saw the blond enter however, his eyes lit up and his mouth parted as if getting ready to say something.

Holding up his hand, Naruto said, "Temari, tell Gaara everything."

"Naruto…"

"I was told by Tsunade," Naruto said, "So I want you to tell Gaara."

"I-" Temari looked over at Shikamaru, "… I can't."

Shikamaru once more closed his eyes, sighing with exasperation he asked, "Would you like for me to tell him?"

Tears were freely flowing down from her eyes now, all she could do was nod her head.

"How troublesome…" he didn't even need to see her nod to know that she wanted him to explain, "The night that everything happened in Konoha, Tsunade decided to 'test' just how deeply you two loved each other, so she decided to wipe both of your memories about one another for the past six months. Temari didn't want to go along with it, yet she agreed only if for the sake of having you and Naruto realize your true feelings."

When Naruto had heard from Tsunade, he had started to remember. Looking at Gaara however, he realized that the red head was still at a loss as to what was going on.

Dejectedly, Naruto walked over to Gaara and looked him in the eyes before asking, "Can you forgive me now?"

"N…" Gaara's soft voice was shaky with emotion. "Naruto, how do you feel about me?"

Ignoring everyone in hearing range, Naruto pulled the red head up before saying, "I love you." his own voice sounding hesitant and unsure, afraid of rejection.

"I can forgive you, under one condition."

Naruto was lost in a sea of green, his heart was pounding so hard that he felt as if everyone could hear it. "What is the condition?"

Gaara nervously cleared his throat, he also had eyes only for Naruto as he said softly, "Kiss me again."

Grinning evilly, Naruto proceeded to do just that, his lips touched Gaara's and the world seemed to stop. Gently he nibbled on Gaara's lower lip till Gaara opened his mouth, instead of his tongue sliding into the moist mouth though, Naruto sucked on Gaara's lip, using his tongue to tease the flesh and smiling with pleasure at the soft whimper sound that emerged from the normally stoic Kazekage.

"Get a room you two." Kankuro laughed from the door, in his arms was Loki, cooing happily up at him.

"Tch…" Shikamaru pushed himself away from the wall, "Come on Tem… lets leave them alone."

Temari smiled at the fact that the Hokage had been right in guessing that the two of them would make things work if that was destined. She was also pleased due to the fact that her brother would be happy in the future, even if he was mad at her in her way of getting them together.

"By the way," Kankuro said, "Who's baby is this?"

They were all walking out of the offices, wanting to give Gaara and Naruto, who were still in each others arms, some time alone.

Temari grinned, "That, little baby brother, is our baby brothers baby."

"What the-" Kankuro spluttered, nearly dropping the infant. Luckily Neji grabbed the baby.

"Woa…" Temari elbowed Kankuro, "Be more careful with our nephew."

Shikamaru looked at Loki then at Neji before asking, "So did you find out anything about Loki?"

"His real parents died." It was Sai that replied, "His dad had been one of the Anbu members that died a couple months ago, his mom lived long enough to leave the baby with Naruto. We found her body before coming here and gave her a proper burial."

"So its not Gaara's?" Kankuro asked.

"No, Naruto though has adopted him." Neji was saying as they walked out into the chilly Suna evening.

"Oi!" Kankuro took the baby and bundled him in his arms, "Its too cold out here, hurry up." he led everyone to the private residence of the Kazekage.

"Over protective uncle…" Shikamaru joked as they all went into the warmth of the abode.

Kankuro grinned, "Hell yeah!"

_**GNGNGNGNGNGN**_

Much later, an exhausted Kazekage along with his lover, realized that it was the middle of the night, they were laying on the sofa in the Kazekage office, Gaara was curled up on top of one satisfied blond.

"So do you think we should go home?" Gaara's voice was slightly hoarse from the hours of passion they had shared.

"I guess we have to sooner or later." Naruto was absently rubbing Gaara's bare back, his fingers trailing over the smooth skin.

"Lets make it later…" Gaara said as he sat up on Naruto's lap and straddled his hips, "I want to be alone with you longer…" when his mouth met Naruto's they both realized that they would never get too bored with one another or have the feeling that they were seeing too much of each other. With love in his heart, Gaara gave all he could to Naruto. In return, Naruto never once let Gaara forget how much he was loved.

The future would be more difficult than they both imagined, yet here in this moment, they both knew that whatever happened, as long as they had each other, they could get through any hardships.

_**A/N: **__I am ending this story here, one of these days I might come back and write a sequel, right now though, I am happy with this ending. If anyone wants to see the epilogue, leave it in a review, it is already complete, it is a very graphic M…. hmm my kinda story… if enough people want to see it, I will post it, otherwise it is my little 'reunion'._


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Naruto characters or the name… Although I wish I did then it would be a Shonen-Ai… wait, it's a shonen, and Gaara has the Ai tattoo so I guess I can say in my opinion it is a shonen-ai, as if … in my dreams._

_A/N; This epilogue is a very mature M…for graphic sex, if you are offended hit the back button now please… _

_Anywho…I wish to give my heart felt thanks to all those that reviewed and added the story to their favorites. Without you all I would never have had the courage to do this story all the way through. This epilogue is for Chibi Tenshi Sama, Luckout22, and mostly Roo17 (for reviewing all the chaps… ty) I love you all for wanting to see my twisted epilogue… ENJOY! And please review!_

Evening was one of the coolest times of the day, you got used to doing most manual labor in the Suna heat, and looking forward to the evenings when you could relax and take it easy with the cool desert breeze cooling off the air that had heated up during the day.

Gaara was one that took full advantage of the cool evenings, even when he had been young, he had enjoyed the way the air cooled down as the stars and moon would encompass the night sky. Even in the winter, it was always a relief when night fell and brought with it cooler temperatures.

Sitting on the steps, Gaara watched Naruto walking back from escorting Neji and Sai to the edge of town to see them off. Gaara would have gone, yet someone needed to stay and watch Loki.

The past week had been chaotic as Naruto and Gaara had sent letters to the Hokage and others in Konoha, explaining the situation. Naruto sat down next to Gaara and pulled the Kazekage into his arms and allowed the red head to lean against his shoulder.

"So…" Naruto smiled fondly at his lover.

Gaara looked up at the blond and returned the smile, "So… It's just us now right?"

"Yeah." Naruto lightly kissed Gaara on the tip of the nose. "You, me and Loki…"

"He's asleep…" Gaara's hands went up to circle Naruto's neck to pull him closer, his lips gently pressed up against Naruto's.

Naruto returned the kiss before pulling the slender man into his arms, Gaara sat on Naruto's lap and placed one leg on either side of him, "I think I am getting a little sleepy now though… you need to do something to wake me up."

Playfully, Gaara swatted at the blond before he started to nibble on the neck that was in front of him. "How about," Gaara deftly slid his hands under Naruto's shirt, "I show you…" now Naruto allowed Gaara to take off the shirt, "…what I want."

Hot hands were trailing over a hard chest, while soft lips worked their way from the neck down to the hard nipples… Naruto moaned, God he loved how Gaara worked his mouth over his body. "Mmmm…" Naruto gasped as Gaara moved slightly, causing his ass to slide down from Naruto's lap, directly over the hard evidence that told Gaara just how worked up the blond was becoming in such a short time. "I think you are waking me up…"

Gaara smiled before gently biting one pert nipple while his fingers teased the other one, his other hand tugged Naruto's pants, trying to pull them down. "That was my intention."

Naruto growled low in his throat, it was near primal. In one fluid motion, he stood up while holding onto the red head, Gaara clutched onto him as Naruto deftly carried him into the house. They barely made it into the living room before Naruto pinned the smaller man to the wall. "You asked for it…" Naruto's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they hurriedly removed the tight jeans from Gaara along with the shirt, making Gaara gasp as Naruto held on to Gaara's swollen member that was already oozing pre-cum.

"N-Na…" Gaara breathlessly moaned against the blonde's neck, his breaths coming in little pants. "Na...ru…to…"

Naruto cocked his head, as if wondering what Gaara wanted, "What's the matter?"

His heart racing as Naruto slowly pumped his fist, Gaara groaned with frustration, "D…damn you…" He did suppress the urge to smack the blond. He had wanted to show the blond just how much he was appreciated. He had wanted to be in charge, traitorous body that responded so easily to a simple touch from the blond.

"Is my poor baby upset?" Naruto teased the red head.

Gaara glared at him, "Hell yeah…"

Naruto used his tongue to tease the nipple then pulled away slightly so that he could undo his own pants, Gaara captured Naruto's mouth in his and tried to take control once more. "Ah, I think that we have time to play…" Naruto resumed control, he grabbed a hold of Gaara's hips and held them in place against the wall, while his mouth trailed down the slender body of Gaara, tasting all of him.

Gasping, Gaara pulled on Naruto's hair as that mouth played havoc with his penis, soft hands cupped his balls and gently squeezed, sending waves of lust coursing through his body.

Arching his back, Gaara whimpered. His hands clawed in Naruto's hair and then went down to dig into the supple muscles in those broad shoulders. Naruto released Gaara's balls to softly trail up and down the thighs that were next to his face, slowly he spread them apart more and glanced up to see the expression on the Kazekage's delicate features.

With one hand still caressing the thigh, Naruto used his other hand to have Gaara suck on his three middle fingers then he eased them into Gaara's warm opening. Gaara's eyes widened as Naruto deftly slid two fingers in making scissor motions.

"I can't wait…" Gaara huskily moaned.

Those three words were Naruto's undoing, he stood up once more and turned Gaara towards the wall. No sooner had Naruto turned his lover before he entered him.

"Ahh…" Gaara moved his hips, the pain mixed with the pleasure causing him to feel the urge to impel himself on Naruto's hard shaft. "Faster… Ahh, Naruto," Gaara moaned deep within his throat, "Its okay to go faster…"

Naruto grabbed a hold of the hips in front of him and braced them as he plowed deeper and harder, each thrust hitting that spot that caused Gaara to quiver with lust. It was like a well had started flowing water… and soon it would overflow.

Gaara moaned and when his fingers dug into the wall, chipping some paint as his nails scratched the surface, he didn't notice, even when one of the nails tore bringing a trickle of blood to the surface. Naruto held his hips in place while thrusting in and out, faster and faster, until Gaara felt as if his world was about to explode.

Naruto could feel the urge to climax, he leaned down and nipped Gaara's shoulder as his hand reached around and started to pump Gaara's penis in time with the rhythm. He was so close… "Gaara…" his voice was shaky, "Oh God…"

Gaara threw his head back and groaned as Naruto brought him to climax. He made a mess all over the wall and his chest.

Naruto climaxed shortly after Gaara and held him tight against his chest briefly before letting him go.

"Naruto," Gaara said as he turned around, "You are so going to pay for that…" a evil glint in his beautiful eyes.

"In your dreams…" Naruto smiled at him before running off to the bed room.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Gaara growled playfully, "Get your sexy ass back here…"

From the bedroom Gaara heard the blond chuckle before hearing the tell tale signs of the bed as someone collapsed on top of it. Following him, Gaara decided to let the other nin think that he would be lenient.

"Okay Naruto," Gaara sat down on the soft bed next to the blond. "You win for now. I am too tired. You wore me out…"

Naruto looked at him and grinned, "I knew it…"

That is when Gaara pounced on him…

NGNGNGNGNGNG

Kankuro sighed in sheer frustration. Kiba had left yesterday, Temari and Shikamaru were on a mission ( a particularly grueling one) that Gaara had sent them on. He was alone in the house having to listen to the lovers all night long. Why was he being punished? He asked himself.

All he had done was put a few pencils in the ceiling in Gaara's office and rearrange some stuff that was more or less useless. At least he had assumed it to be useless, until Gaara had berated him on losing all the papers and misplacing the 'important' documents that Gaara used to keep things running smoothly in Suna.

Now he was stuck listening to his little brother all night with the blond nin that Gaara had fallen for all those years ago. Oh well, he mused to himself, I guess that Loki would need someone to look out for him… at least it wouldn't be too bad once Gaara and Naruto went to bed.

Not even ten minutes after a exhausted Kankuro fell asleep did the baby start to cry…


End file.
